


Full of Possibility

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: The Extinction Cycle - Nicholas Sansbury Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, February Ficlet Challenge, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The war ends. Beckham considers the family it brought him and their future.





	Full of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of random happily ever after AU - I'm only partyway through book five, and one of these characters is already dead. :(

The war with the variants ends. Kryptonite works, the monsters are destroyed, and the handful of humans are left to start over.

Beckham never thought he would see this day. His life changed so much in the last few months, the world ended, but this... He looks up across the settlement their group of survivors has started with the intent of restarting civilization.

Horn and Fitz are carving furrows into rich dark earth with a pair of hoes while Kate, Tasha, and Jenny follow, gently tucking seeds that will be starting to feed them all in a few weeks into the space. Riley is resting in the grass to one side, still a little shaky on his recovering legs, and cooing at the baby he holds in his arms. It takes a village, the old saying goes, and they've certainly made that true: little Dylan has a mom and four dads as well as a pair of sisters.

There's such warmth in Beckham's chest as he watches them all. His family. The people he loves. It's hard to say if all the death and devastation the world suffered so they could have this is worth it, but...after everything, he feels content.

Now that the risk of variant attacks is all but gone, straggling survivors only rarely showing up at the settlement's fences in ones or twos and easily dispatched by guards, the world feels fresh and new and wide open in front of them. A blank book for the survivors to fill in however they fish. There's pressure there – the idea that whatever civilization rises from the ashes of their near-extinction is up to them – but the fact that there will _be_ a future calms it.

It's going to be full of love, it's going to be all of them together, and Beckham can't wait to get started.


End file.
